1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of forming a mask for lithography, a method of forming mask data for lithography, a method of manufacturing a back-illuminated solid-state imaging device and the back-illuminated solid-state imaging device and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a one of solid-state imaging devices, there is a so-called back-illuminated CMOS image sensor which takes incident light from the side of a surface (back face) opposite to a surface (front face) on which a wiring portion of a device region in which photoelectric conversion elements are formed is formed (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-31785 (Patent Document 1)). It is not necessary to arrange respective metal wiring of a wiring layer in consideration of a light receiving surface by applying a structure of taking incident light from the back side, therefore, flexibility of wiring is increased. As a result, it is possible to realize miniaturization of pixels and to increase the open area ratio.
Since a chip is mounted upside down in the back-illuminated CMOS image sensor, a taken image is mirror-reversed with respect to a front-illuminated CMOS image sensor. For example, when a taken image of the front-illuminated type is an image shown in FIG. 9A, a taken image of the back-illuminated CMOS image sensor is mirror-reversed with respect to the front-illuminated taken image as shown in FIG. 9B. In this case, in order to allow the taken image of the back-illuminated type and the taken image of the front-illuminated type to have the same left-to-right relationship, a mirror reverse function using a line memory and the like have to be provided at a signal processing IC in a sequential stage.